1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angle sensor for determining an angle between a sensor system and a magnetic field, comprising a magnet which generates the magnetic field and is adjustable in different rotational positions relative to the sensor system with regard to a rotation axis, the sensor system having a first magnetic field sensor for detecting a first magnetic field component which is oriented transversely to the rotation axis, and having a second magnetic field sensor for detecting a second magnetic field component which is situated transversely to a plane extending from the rotation axis and the first magnetic field component. The invention also relates to a method for determining an angle between a sensor system and a magnetic field which is rotatable around a rotation axis relative to the sensor system, the sensor system being provided and the magnetic field being generated, the sensor system having a first measured value for a first magnetic field component which is oriented transversely to the rotation axis and a second measured value for detecting a second magnetic field component which is situated transversely to a plane extending from the rotation axis and the first magnetic field component, and the angle between the sensor system and the magnetic field being determined with the aid of the measured values.
2. Description of the Background Art
And angle sensor and a method are known from practice. The angle transmitter has a magnetic disk which is mounted on a holder in a manner which allows it to rotate around a rotation axis and which is situated concentrically to the rotation axis. On its circumference, the magnetic disk has magnetic poles which are offset from each other in the circumferential direction. A semiconductor chip, whose chip plane is oriented normally to the rotation axis and parallel to the plane of the magnetic disk, is situated next to or beneath the magnetic disk in the direction of the rotation axis. Two magnetic field sensors, whose measuring axes lie on the chip plane and are offset from each other by 90°, are integrated into the semiconductor chip. The magnetic field sensors are used to measure magnetic field components for the x and y components of a point on the magnetic field which is located on or adjacent to the rotation axis. An evaluation apparatus, which ascertains the angle between the sensor system and the magnetic field from the magnetic field components thus obtained, using an arcus tangens function, and which generates a corresponding angle measuring signal, is integrated into the semiconductor chip. The angle sensor has the disadvantage that a deviation between the measuring point of the sensor system and the rotation axis of the magnetic field may occur due to mechanical tolerances and/or tolerances in the magnetization of the magnet. As a result, non-linear measurement errors may occur during the angle measurement.